


alvin

by dendryllio



Category: The Monkees (TV)
Genre: Alligators & Crocodiles, Fluff and Humor, Gen, PAINFULLY SWEET
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-14 00:13:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29410314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dendryllio/pseuds/dendryllio
Summary: “Peter, where in the world did this thing come from?!” Mike exclaimed at the sight of the alligator in the living room of their pad, completely taken aback.“Dunno.”
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	alvin

**Author's Note:**

> happy birthday peter ur my biggest inspiration and i miss u dearly 
> 
> based on alvin by the monkees

“Peter, where in the world did this thing come from?!” Mike exclaimed at the sight of it in the living room of their pad, completely taken aback.

“Dunno,” the accused man shrugged. “Found him on the street. He looked lonely so I took him home.”

“How did you tame him?” Micky asked, curiously inching closer to the creature but retreating when its jaw snapped.

“He was very friendly! His name is Alvin by the way.”

“Alvin’s a nice name,” Davy commented from where he was hiding in the furthest corner from the alligator.

“Wonder why he likes you so much.” Micky got down to Peter’s level, sitting on the floor a few feet away from the bassist and his alligator. 

“Animals have always liked me.” Peter beamed, resting his head on Alvin’s reptilian body. “When I walked home from school as a kid, stray cats would follow me all the way to the house.” He stroked his newfound friend’s head and Alvin made a sound that reminded Micky of a cat’s purr, curling closer around Pete. Even Mike, in his distraught state, had to admit it was very adorable.

“Peter, I can see you like him very much, but why would you think it’s okay to bring an alligator home? They’re very dangerous animals, babe.” Mike took off his boots, sighing frustratedly as he sat down on the couch.

“I’ve never met a mean alligator.”

“You’ve met another alligator?!” Davy cried.

“Yep!” Peter didn’t elaborate and nobody asked him to, not necessarily wanting to know the story behind that.

Micky had been scooting closer to Alvin as his bandmates conversed and now had a hand resting gently on the alligator's back.

He whipped his head around dramatically to face Mike, curls bouncing with the movement. “Please can we keep him please oh please?” Micky exclaimed, hands clasped together as if he were praying to Michael. Alvin recoiled a bit at the loud noise and Peter shushed his reptilian friend comfortingly.

“Well we need everyone to be on board with it. I suppose I could get used to it eventually if we teach it manners and such. And you’re going to have to be the one to care for it Peter, that’s a big responsibility. And then we need Davy to be okay with it.” Mike gestured over to the small man still huddled in the corner.

“If you keep it away from me you can keep it.” Davy really was afraid of the animal but his affection for Peter overpowered his fear. He could tell his best friend really was happy.

Peter stimmed happily, knocking his knees and fists together in glee and the rest of his bandmates smiled fondly. Pete’s happiness was contagious without fail.

He got up slowly, careful not to hurt Alvin, before running over to Michael and hugging him tightly.

“Thankyouthankyouthankyouthankyou!!!”

“You’re welcome babe.”

**Author's Note:**

> peace & love


End file.
